


Star Wars Episode IX: Resurrection

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dramatic Irony, Love/Hate, Luke Skywalker bashing, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), No reylo, Not Reylo, One-Sided Finn/Rose Tico - Freeform, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Finn, Space Opera, episode IX speculation, in a twisted way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Long after the battle of Crait, the Resistance faces their biggest fight for freedom yet.





	Star Wars Episode IX: Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who’s sick. Feel better soon!

_Not long after the Battle of Crait..._

 

 

The  _Falcon_ sped through hyperspace, and Poe couldn’t sleep. He knew he wasn’t the only insomniac on the ship — Finn was still up, watching over Rose, and Rey couldn’t sleep either. Poe didn’t know if he was really ready to go to sleep, or interact with anyone. He’d made jokes about he and Rey being “torture buddies” thanks to their shared experiences with Kylo Ren, but the truth was, humor really was just pain wearing a fake smile. He ought to hate Kylo — hate Ben. It would have been the logical thing to do. 

But Ben...

Poe rubbed his temples. He took out his old datapad, before scrolling through old messages from Ben. Those were back when they were younger. When Poe has first signed up for the New Republic Navy. Ben had been too young to go, and he of course had training to do, so...

_Poe,_

_How’s the Academy? Training here is pretty hard, I admit — I do miss just talking with you. I know we can do it over holograms and holomail, but I admit it’s not the same. It just feels weird not having you here..._

Poe scrolled through the message. Ben talked about his training, carefully minimizing things Luke had said to him, carefully trying to make it look like it was no big deal. No big deal until it exploded. Scanning the datapad, the old messages, Poe could swear that it was like a source of light in his dark room, painful and warm all in one. 

He continued scrolling through the messages. Even those were like time capsules of how they lived. Ben, sixteen years old and building his first lightsaber — blue, like the Jedi Guardian. Ben, seventeen and worrying about him. Ben, eighteen and talking about the seemingly nonstop nightmares he had — and how Poe would have done anything to take them away, anything at all. 

Could he have saved Ben? Had he not done enough? 

He couldn’t imagine it. Finally, he reached the last one.

 _Poe_ , 

_Even sending this out is a huge risk, but I might as well tell you that though I’m not safe yet, I will be. The man I’m looking for is wise and powerful, and he’ll help me. He’s promised. I can’t tell you everything about what happened, but none of it was your fault._

_You are one of the few things that was right in my life. Whatever happened, you tried to help me, and I’m grateful for that. I can’t tell you where I am; it’s too risky, after what I’ve done. It’s risky, for both of us. All I can tell you is that I am going to be all right, and whatever happens, you are never going to stop being the best friend I ever had._

_You are Poe Dameron. You are the heir apparent to Kes Dameron and Shara Bey, and you are going to do more right in the galaxy than I could ever dream of doing. Bright lights like you need to be preserved, no matter what._

_And you are more to me than you could ever know. Always._

_Your friend,_

_Ben_

It didn’t give him the answers he sought. It should have. Poe set the datapad on the nightstand — he should have slammed it down, shattered it. He doubted he could. Because in the end, even in the midst of his hate, rage and grief, he loved Ben Solo, still, more than Kylo Ren could ever know. 

 

***

“Finn?”

Rey’s voice. Finn looked up from where he was keeping vigil over Rose’s bedside. The medical droids said that Rose would be fine, that it was a miracle she hadn’t suffered worse injuries, but it was a small comfort, really. 

“You should sleep,” Rey said. 

Finn sighed. “I can’t leave her.”

”You can’t watch over her if you’re sleep-deprived.” A beat. “Is she your...well...”

”What? No. I mean...we might have kissed, but...”

A furrow came between Rey’s hazel eyes. 

Finn swallowed. The truth was, he should have felt something when Rose kissed him. He should have felt something, like the electricity was all but dancing between them, but the truth was that he hadn’t felt anything — anything except surprise. He hadn’t been ready for this. Rose was a good person, a nice girl, but plain and simply, Finn had only known her for days. Rey he had also known for days, and yet...

”I should have felt something,” Finn said, softly. “I didn’t. I mean, it just felt...weird...”

Rey nodded. “Like it didn’t fit.”

”Yeah. Truth is...I missed you so much, Rey. It wasn’t the same, being that far away from you.”

Rey swallowed. She looked like she couldn’t quite look him in the eye. 

“Rey?” Finn said. 

“I thought I could save him,” Rey said. “Kylo.” A beat. “I was stupid.”

”Why, for the stars’ sakes?” Finn said. “After what he did to you, to Han, to so many...”

”I know.” Rey sighed as she spoke. “I just thought...considering what Luke did to him...”

She explained, and Finn felt a chill go down his spine. To think Luke had good as created Kylo Ren...

”He tried to kill him?” Finn said. 

Rey shook her head. “He thought about it but he didn’t do it.”

”And he still created him.” So Luke’s sacrifice had all been based on a great big lie. So Luke already had blood on his hands. 

Rey was quiet for a while. “He thought Kylo’s choice — Ben’s choice...he thought it had been made. It wasn’t.” She sighed. “I don’t know if he can be saved now. I was stupid for trying.”

Finn’s heart ached for her. “Don’t say that.” Stars, what had Snoke and Kylo done to Rey? It wasn’t like she never suffered, but she was always resilient, always brave. Cheerful at times. Enthusiastic about the little things. If he ever caught up to Kylo Ren... “You’re worth so much more of either Luke or Ren. You truly are.”

Rey smiled. For a moment, a hint of the old Rey had come out to resurface. For a moment, she was Rey, and that was wonderful. 

Their hands entwined. It reminded Finn almost of the first time he’d taken her hand — Rey had been in danger at the time, they both had been — but instead of urgency, there was tenderness in there, and comfort. Rey would never know that Finn would do whatever it took to protect her. She was strong, yes, but she couldn’t go through everything alone. 

He would have to explain everything to Rose when she woke — and Finn hoped she wouldn’t be too upset. For now, he could take some refuge in Rey’s company.

 


End file.
